


He Said Eternity

by NemesisNyx



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2019-11-23 14:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 6,584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18152990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisNyx/pseuds/NemesisNyx
Summary: renamed the story after the song "He Said Eternity" by In This Moment





	1. Chapter 1

Saoirse lived in masks and helmets. She had to if she wanted to be taken seriously. She first started her covered life when she was thirteen. In order for her to get jobs she had to lie about her age. Claimed she was sixteen, wearing a helmet helped.

 

When she decided she had to start working with Mandalorians if she wanted to continue being a bounty hunter, the helmet worked then too. It wasn’t that Mandalorians didn’t work with Cathar, it was that it was rare. Rarer still for the Cathar to actively seek out Mandos and swap trade secrets with them.

 

It was while hanging out on the fringes of a group of Mandalorians, could’ve been Clan Vizla, could’ve been Clan Fett, it didn’t matter, when Saoirse heard whisperings of the Great Hunt being called. And soon.

 

The Great Hunt.

 

Saoirse needed to compete. And not only compete but win. For her mother, for her father, for her siblings. Saoirse needed to win the Great Hunt.

 

It was a godsend when a man named Braden recruited her on Rishi.

 

“Come to Hutta,” he said. “We’ll get you a sponsor.”

 

Saoirse had no idea who the ‘we’ were, but she went.


	2. Chapter 2

“Braden, isn’t the hunter you scouted supposed to be arriving soon?” Mako asked as she typed away at the holoterminal.

 

Saoirse Èama. Mako had looked her up. Been a professional hunter on the fringes of the Mandalorians for four years.

 

“Yeah, she is. Got a message from her saying she’s arrived at the spacestation. Should be here any minute.” Braden smiled at Mako.

 

Mako wondered what kind of stray this Saoirse Èama was; Braden had a habit of picking up strays.

 

#

 

The first time Mako saw Saoirse Èama the slicer couldn’t get the way Saoirse’s armor* looked out of her head. Old, red and grey, scuffed up, with a large red light in the center of the chest. It was the strangest armor Mako had ever seen.

 

And Saoirse never took her helmet off, her voice metallic with a strange double vibrato.

 

Who was Saoirse Èama and why wouldn’t she take her helmet off?

 

#

 

“Did you say Tarro Blood?” Saoirse’s voice rang harsh through her helmet’s speaker.

 

“Yeah.” Mako was livid, walking in to see the two men she called family dead on the floor, the result of one Tarro Blood. “Why?”

 

Saoirse didn’t say anything for the longest time. “Tarro Blood will pay. I can promise you that, Mako.”

 

For whatever reason, Mako believed her. Mako believed the woman she had only known for four hours.

 

#

 

It wasn’t until Mako and Saoirse were in a private berth on the shuttle towards the Imperial Fleet that Mako finally saw the hunter’s face.

 

“Fuck!” Mako quickly covered her mouth with her hands. “You’re a Cathar.”

 

Mako studied Saoirse. Auburn feathered Mohawk that started at the crown of her head set against soot colored fur with obsidian stripes and spots, patches of white fur that acted as eyebrows and under eye eyeliner, two other patches of white fur highlighting the shape of her lips and nose, pear-green eyes studied Mako’s appraisal.

 

Saoirse fluffed her hair and turned critical eyes on her partner. “Yes. That gonna be a problem?” Balling a fist, she was ready to beat the life out of the older woman.

 

Mako just as quickly shook her head. “No.”

 

“Good.” Saoirse nodded, once, before plunking her helmet on the bedside table.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saoirse's armor is the Tythian Disciple's armor set. It looks really cool!


	3. Chapter 3

Saoirse donned her helmet the minute the shuttle landed, she sighed at Mako’s questioning look.

 

“I’m Cathar. Imps don’t really respect my kind here.” She purposely didn’t mention the history between Cathar and Mandalorians.

 

Mako’s look of comprehension amused the dark part of Saoirse.

 

“Our contact is somebody by the name of Crysta Markon.” Mako said instead of continuing the conversation.

 

“Crysta Markon. Got it.” Saoirse nodded, her helmet firmly in place.

 

#

 

“It’s complete and utter banthashit that we have to compete against others.” Mako fumed, quietly.

 

“You’ll get no argument from me.” Saoirse stated.

 

It was absolute banthashit that she now had to compete against others in order to get a spot in the Great Hunt. The damn chip from Nemro was supposed to guarantee her a spot in the Great Hunt.

 

Mako sighed, defeated. “So, what’s the plan?”

 

Saoirse’s voice came out harsh through her helmet. “We get that spot.”

 

#

 

“Make sure it’s festive, something people can dance to.” Saoirse quipped to the Mirialan bounty hunter beside her.

 

The Mirialan sneered.

 

She was the first one Saoirse shot; a blaster bolt right between the eyes, before Saoirse turned her blasters to the other competitors.

 

With a flourish, Saoirse holstered her blasters, the fight had lasted all of four minutes. She was in the Great Hunt.

 

Mako squealed before running and hugging Saoirse. That action garnered amused looks from the others, but they mostly ignored it; Mako had made a positive impression on the others.

 

“Yes!” Mako didn’t seem to mind hugging an armored Saoirse.

 

Saoirse purred quietly to herself.


	4. Chapter 4

“Balmorra stinks.” Saoirse scrunched her nose up, wishing she could somehow make her helmet block out scents.

 

“Yeah, look at it. There’s literally no extra bounties.” Mako gestured angrily at her datapad.

 

“No, I mean it literally stinks.” Saoirse shook her head. “You can’t smell it?”

 

“I mean, I smelled it when we first left the spaceport but I think I’ve gotten used to it by now.” Mako smiled sheepishly at Saoirse.

 

“Humans and their damn ability to go nose-blind.” Saoirse playfully shoved Mako.

 

Mako snorted. “Ok, so we want to go this way.” She pointed in a general direction.

 

#

 

“Why’d you let the slicer go?” Mako asked as she and Saoirse trudged back to the taxi stand.

 

Saoirse shrugged. “He said to make sure she never talked. Didn’t specifically say ‘kill.’ Putting the fear of whatever deity they believe in works most of the time.” She shrugged again. “And anyway, it’s not like she ever saw our faces or heard our names so what’s she gonna do?”

 

Mako shook her head. “You’re strange.”

 

“I know.” Saoirse clapped Mako on the shoulder.

 

#

 

Mako was singing to herself, dancing around the galley fixing herself dinner when she heard a loud thud.

 

“Saoirse?” Mako called out of the door. “You ok?”

 

Only the sound of a peel of laughter was her answer.

 

Sighing, Mako went to find Saoirse. She found the Cathar clutching her stomach rolling around on the floor.

 

Mako arched an eyebrow.

 

Saoirse just laughed harder and pointed at her datapad.

 

Rolling her eyes, Mako picked up the datapad, reading what showed on the screen.

 

Laughter bubbled out of her throat, dropping the datapad on the couch cushions, Mako collapsed to the floor she was laughing so hard.

 

Lieutenant Major Pirrell had sent Saoirse a letter. And it Mako could see why it was so hilarious.

 

“You sure do make an impression on people.” Mako said between giggles.

 

“What can I say? Imps love me.” She winked at Mako causing both women to burst into a renewed bout of giggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK, but playing the very end scene in the spaceport where you go to kill the target Lightside you get the most hilarious letter from Pirrell. I recommend the LS play through specifically just for the letter you get from Pirrell.


	5. Chapter 5

“Welcome to the crew, Gault.” Saoirse said before punching the Devaronian in the face.

 

“Ow! I think you broke my nose!” Gault clutched at his face.

 

“No, I didn’t.” Saoirse sighed. “Let’s get back to the ship.”

 

Turning, she motioned for Gault to follow.

 

#

 

Gault wondered why Saoirse never took her helmet off the entire time they were headed back to the spaceport, now he understood why.

 

His eyes widened in shock at the proof she was a Cathar. A beautiful Cathar. Auburn mane, soot colored fur, obsidian stripes and spots, patches of white, pear-green eyes. She was also younger than what he expected. Gault had only lasted as long as he had by being exceedingly observant and smart. Saoirse Éama was lying about her age. His gaze flickered over to Mako before going back to meet Saoirse’s.

 

They had a moment of understanding.

 

“So, twenty huh? Bit young to be in the Great Hunt.” Gault said.

 

Saoirse inclined her head in thanks.

 

“Yeah, and she looks younger too.” Mako added, passing out drinks. “She looks about seventeen. But I guess that’s just a Cathar thing.”

 

Gault felt his eyes flick to Saoirse’s face, but she just shrugged, laughing.

 

“No, that’s just a me thing, Mako. It’s called good genetics.” Saoirse would never tell Mako how the other woman had guessed her correct age.

 

“Great, now I’m even more jealous.” Mako ruffled Saoirse’s hair.

 

Saoirse nipped at Mako’s hand.

 

Listening to the two much younger woman bantering back and forth which ended with Saoirse yanking Mako’s head down so Saoirse could muss up Mako’s hair by rubbing the top of Mako’s head with her face.

 

“Hey! What did I say about touching my hair!” Mako cried.

 

“I believe the word you use was ‘don’t.’” Saoirse stuck her tongue out at her human companion. “But, I ignore it because you know you secretly love it when I get all cuddly.”

 

Mako just rolled her eyes and decided Saoirse’s lap was a comfortable place to lay her head. “I guess you’re allowed to play with my hair.” She huffed as she closed her eyes and crossed her arms.

 

Saoirse laughed and started grooming Mako. “Gault, if you had hair you could look forward to this.”

 

“Then I am glad I don’t have hair.” Gault chuckled.

 

“I can still pet you.” Saoirse winked at him. “Cathar are affectionate.”

 

Mako nodded her head which looked decidedly strange.

 

Gault wondered what he had gotten himself in to.

 

“Was the punch to the face earlier a sign of affection?” He needed to ready himself if Saoirse’s affection was mildly violent.

 

“No, I only did that because you made me chase you over a big ass sandbox. It took me five hours to clean all the sand out of my armor.” Saoirse punched Gault’s arm. “Never do that again.”

 

“Fine. No more sandy planets.” Gault held up his hands in surrender.


	6. Chapter 6

Saoirse did not hate most things. But she discovered she not only hated Tarro Blood but the Jedi Kellian Jarro as well. And his Padawan, Thendys? Saoirse smelled the weakness on her. She wondered if Kellian realized Thendys was in love with him. Saoirse wondered if Thendys realized she was in love with Kellian. 

 

Saoirse snorted. Were Jedi so completely out of touch with their own feelings? 

 

“You’ve quite a bit of trouble, but I’m afraid it’s over now.” Kellian Jarro spoke in a marginally patronizing tone. “I’ll ask you to drop your weapons.”

 

“Has that ever worked?” Saoirse really wanted to know. Jedi were a mystery to her. Kellian Jarro would be the first she ever met.

 

“Some people have sense.” Kellian’s mouth quirked up. “Others must be persuaded.” He waved his hand. “You will drop your weapons and surrender to me.”

 

Saoirse snorted loudly. “You will realize what a complete idiot you are.” She could make a dumb waving motion too.

 

“Master?” Thendys’ voice trembled, fear finally setting in.

 

“Be still, Padawan.” Kellian smiled benignly at her. “This bounty hunter has a much stronger will than the other one.”

 

And Saoirse secretly preened, she didn’t fall for a Jedi mind trick. Not many people could say that. Apparently Tarro Blood fell for it.

 

“Listen,” Kellian spoke plainly, “I know the Mandalorians want me dead, but the Battle of Coruscant was years ago. Revenge profits no one.”

 

Saoirse shrugged. “How do you know it’s the Mandalorians? Hutts don’t really like Jedi either. Neither do Sith. Maybe you pissed off the wrong Sith. Assuming it’s Mandalorians just means you feel like they have a right to pursue their revenge. Just saying. Sounds like guilt to me.”

 

She could see the muscles at Kellian’s temple begin to twitch. 

 

“Do not throw your life away. Abandon this hunt.” His teeth were almost clenched.

 

“You have your Code. I have mine.” Saoirse made a helpless gesture. “Always fulfill a contract.”

 

She had her blaster out and a blaster bolt between Kellian’s eyes in a heartbeat. Gault had his rifle trained on Thendys.

 

“What should we do with her?” Gault asked.

 

Saoirse crossed her arms. “Kill her.” She shrugged again. 

 

“Why?” Tears coasting down Thendys’ cheek.

 

“Because love causes people to do stupid things.” Saoirse waited until a look of understanding dawned on Thendys’ face before placing a blaster bolt in the girl’s heart.

 

“She was in love with her Master?” Gault sounded confused and mildly disgusted. “But the age difference.”

 

Saoirse shrugged again. “Jedi are weird.”

 

Gault nodded mutely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know killing Thendys is dark side but it's also like, if you spare her she still comes and hunts you down on Quesh where you gotta kill her anyway so yeah


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torian's customization is the 3# & is found from the Belsavis Ilum vendors.

Saoirse couldn’t get her mind off that one Mandalorian. What was his name? Torian Cadera? He was rather attractive with his red hair, green eyes, and strange facial tattoo.

 

“Saoirse?” Mako touched her elbow. “You ready?”

 

“Ready for what?” Saoirse turned her helmet’s face towards Mako.

 

“Your big moment!” Mako rolled her eyes, long since used to her friend’s constant need to wear a helmet. “You’re about to be adopted into Clan Lok.”

 

“Oh. Right.” Saoirse stubbornly repressed her nerves. She was not nervous. This is what she wanted. A home. A culture. A family. 

 

Mako frowned down at her friend. “Are you sure this is what you want? You can probably say no.”

 

Saoirse shook her head, the image of Torian’s slight smile flashing to the forefront of her mind. Torian was a Mandalorian. “No, I can do this. I’m ready.”

 

Mako made a noise of skepticism. “Alright then. If you’re sure.”

 

#

 

“Welcome to Clan Lok!” Artus cried.

 

“Thank you.” Saoirse bowed.

 

“Come on! We’re family now! Take off the helmet!” Artus laughed, gesturing towards the crowd.

 

The crowd picked up the chant of “TAKE IT OFF!”

 

Saoirse saw how it was a game to them. Her removing her helmet was yet another reason to party. The big reveal of their newest sister, their newest vod. She also noticed Mako’s and Gault’s trepidation.

 

“As you wish, father.” Saoirse inclined her head, pleased to see that her addressing Artus as father caused him to blush in pleasure. With great aplomb and a small amount of showmanship, Saoirse removed her helmet, fluffed her mane before turning to face the crowd.

 

There was a moment of stunned silence before a yell louder than a few moments before sounded in the room.

 

“SAOIRSE!” The hundreds of Mandalorian chanted.

 

Artus held up his hands, a hush fell over the crowd, grabbing Saoirse’s hand, he lifted up their combined hands up. “Saoirse Èama Lok!”

 

The crowd went shyrackshit insane.

 

Artus pulled Saoirse into a bone-crushing hug against his armor. “Time for my baby girl to get herself some real Mandalorian armor.”

 

Saoirse arched a brow.

 

“Don’t worry about it tonight. Tonight, we welcome you to the family.” Artus chuckled, clapping her on the back. “Let’s go meet your family.”

 

#

 

Torian couldn’t help feeling the pleased surprise upon seeing Saoirse sans helmet. Finally, a face to put with her voice. And what a voice she had. Raspy, deep; it sent chills down his spine every time she talked. 

 

And now he knew what she looked like. Gorgeous. Her pear green eyes filled with happiness and warmth as she was passed around on the dance floor. Her laughter booming and as sexy as her voice. Her mane as red as his own. Well, not his mane, his hair. Now he was sounding like an idiot even in his own head.

 

“Saoirse,” Artus yanked her off the dance floor and to his side. “Torian!” 

 

Torian blinked in surprise. Mandalore wanted to speak to him.

 

“Yes, Mandalore?” Torian asked upon reaching the leader of the Clans and Clan Lok’s newest daughter.

 

“Torian Cadera, I’d like to introduce you to my new daughter, Saoirse. Saoirse, this is Torian Cadera.” Artus looked between the two of them. Smiling, a strange glint in his eyes.

 

“Hello.” Saoirse smiled up at him.

 

Again, that shiver of pleasure down his spine. “Hello. Torian Cadera, of Clan Cadera.” Torian half bowed.

 

“Oh, umm,” Saoirse chewed her bottom lip, casting a nervous glance to Artus, “I’m Saoirse Lok of Clan Lok?”

 

Artus laughed loudly, ruffling Saoirse’s mane. “That’s my girl!” He pulled her to his side in another hug. “Get to know Torian. I have to go make a call.”

 

Saoirse and Torian watched as Artus sauntered away.

 

Saoirse chewed her bottom lip again, tucking a strand of lopsided auburn mane behind an ear. “Sorry about that. I think he’s introduced me to every Mandalorian around my age.”

 

Torian shook his head. “It’s alright. I’m pleased to have met you.”

 

She smiled shyly before looking away. 

 

“You, uh, wanna dance?” Torian asked, running a hand over his mohawk.

 

“Sure.”

 

Smiling slightly, Torian grabbed Saoirse’s hand, pulling her into a fast-paced reel on the dance floor.


	8. Chapter 8

“I have found a planet that stinks worse than Balmorra.” Saoirse groaned. “I honestly didn’t think that was possible.”

 

Even Mako covered her nose. “Ugh, it smells worse than Hutta and Balmorra combined. I seriously think I might vomit.”

 

Saoirse stared at Mako in disbelief. “You might vomit? You?”

 

Mako smiled sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

Saoirse cuffed Mako. “Helmets on. Hopefully, it’ll limit the stench.”

 

#

 

Torian heard that the Grand Champion, the chosen of Mandalore, was on Taris. He didn’t believe it. Why would such a great warrior be on such a shitty little planet? There were no bounties.

 

Wait. Was she? Could she be? 

 

Torian paused, thinking. Could Saoirse be here hunting his father?

 

#

 

“Thought you’d be harder to get the drop on.” Torian couldn’t shake his surprise. Saoirse was Cathar, didn’t she scent him coming?

 

“I was just eager to see you again after Dromund Kaas.” It wasn’t exactly a lie, but it was also a diversionary tactic.

 

“You what?” Torian squeaked.

 

Saoirse almost felt bad; Torian looked so hopeful but he shouldn’t have tried to get the drop on her. Sighing regretfully, Saoirse knocked the blaster out of his hand, flipped him over her shoulder and then sat on his chest. Her hand played with the collar of his chest piece. “Tell me what you’re doing here.”

 

“I deserved that.” Torian was such an idiot. What right did he have to be hopeful? And he did pull a blaster on her. 

 

“Yes, you did.” Mako was trying not to laugh and failing.

 

Torian sighed, tried to get up but when Saoirse wouldn’t budge, he gave up, his hands falling useless to his side and on top of her ankles. “If you’re not here for me then you must be here for my father?”

 

“Bingo.” Saoirse peeled off a glove, running her hand through his red hair. She’d never seen a human with such red hair. It was almost the exact shade of her own mane. She caught herself purring.

 

“Thought I’d lead you to him?” Torian tried not to close his eyes in pleasure, Saoirse was scratching his scalp and it felt wonderful. 

 

Saoirse hummed low in her throat, her other hand now joining the first in his hair.

 

Torian decided he could get used to her playing with his hair. “I’m looking for him too. But not for a reunion.” He blinked, stars, but her hands felt glorious. “To reclaim my Clan’s honor.”

 

Saoirse smiled down at Torian. He was handsome and adorable with how he was responding to her scratching his scalp. If he’d been any species that could purr, he’d be doing it.

 

Cooing, she tweaked his nose. “We’ll restore your Clan’s honor, Torian. You’ve got my word.”

 

“Thanks.” Torian grinned, his thumbs rubbing circles on Saoirse’s ankles. He knew she couldn’t feel it, but he needed to do something. 

 

Mako cleared her throat.

 

Giggling, Saoirse ran a hand through Torian’s hair one last time before getting to her feet and helping Torian to his.

 

“I can find him.” Torian was glad his tattoo covered his blush. “And I already know where to start.”

 

“Wonderful.” Saoirse purred the word, her voice sending a shiver of anticipation up Torian’s spine.

 

#

 

Torian never felt so nervous in his life. He was going to ask if he could join Saoirse, join her on hunts. It’d be an honor to hunt beside the Grand Champion and Mandalore’s Chosen. A real honor.

 

And, maybe, he could get her to scratch his head again. Not that he minded.

 

It had taken him longer than it should have to realize that Saoirse had been petting him. What little Torian knew of Cathar, the whole petting and grooming thing was something they did to each other often, it was a social habit. Rather like Mandos and fist fights. 

 

“Here she is.” Jogo scoffed.

 

Torian cut his eyes to his fellow Mandalorian. Jogo would never admit it, but he was attracted to Saoirse too. Attracted and a little jealous. Torian wondered if Saoirse would pet Jogo.

 

“One Jicoln Cadera. On the rocks.” Saoirse waved a datapad.

 

Torian cracked a smile. She was funny too.

 

Jogo’s frown deepened. “Burc’ya. We’ve been sent to collect the traitor from you.”

 

“Collect away.” She handed off the datapad to one of the other Mandalorians. “In the cargo bay.”

 

“We’ll make this quick.” Jogo and every Mandalorian but Torian headed into her ship.

 

Saoirse arched an eyebrow and smiled invitingly at Torian. “Hi.”

 

Torian inclined his head. He was so nervous, and her smile made it worse. Right be a real Mando. “Need to ask you a favor.”

 

Saoirse’s brow arched higher. 

 

“I want to come with you.” Torian meant that be a question not a statement but she didn’t seem to mind.

 

“You want to come with me?” Her pear eyes roamed over his frame, making him feel naked at her inspection.

 

Cathar couldn’t see heat, could they? Cathar and Trandoshans didn’t share that biological trait, right? Torian hoped not or she might notice the heat pooling in his groin that his armor hid.

 

Saoirse took her time, scenting the air. Torian was into her. Interesting. So, what she scented back at her welcome party and on Dromund Kaas wasn’t a fluke. “Didn’t get enough of me yet?”

 

“Guess not.” Was she flirting with him? The gleam in her eye made him think she was. 

 

“Welcome aboard.” Saoirse winked at Torian, her bare hand reaching out and petting his face quickly before withdrawing.

 

Torian’s brow furrowed then he heard boots on metal. Jogo and the others were coming back. Right, Saoirse was from a culture that was inherently affectionate, but she was new to being a Mandalorian. She didn’t know how it’d be received for a gloveless Cathar to be petting a Mandalorian.

 

“We’re done.” Jogo crossed his arms, the slab that was Jicoln Cadera floating behind him. “Coming Torian?”

 

“Nope.” Torian didn’t take his eyes off Saoirse’s hands.

 

Jogo scoffed. “You can finally show your face and you’re running off?” Shaking his head, he sneered. “Try and make something of yourself, arue’tal.”

 

Torian noticed Saoirse’s hands ball into fists at the same time he heard a low growl. 

 

Saoirse may not know what ‘areu’tal’ meant but she knew it was an insult. “Thanks for stopping by,” a growl in her voice, “now leave."

 

Jogo scoffed again but he left.

 

Torian gazed wide-eyed at Saoirse, amazed. She stood up for him subtly. 

 

“Ready to go?” A determined glint in her eye when she looked back at Torian.

 

“Ready when you are.” Torian was in danger of falling in love by that one simple act.


	9. Chapter 9

It was taking a while for Torian to get used to Saoirse and her crew. Even longer to get used to her protocol droid.

 

“You don’t like Vee, Torian?” Saoirse whispering in his ear made him jump.

 

“No, that’s not it. It’s why does a Mandalorian have a protocol droid?” Torian couldn’t help but look at her.

 

From this angle, him sitting on the couch and her leaning over the back of the couch to whisper in his ear, he got a great view of the side of her face. She had a scar he hadn’t noticed before. Three claws marks down the left side of her face. He wondered how she got them.

 

“Vee came with the ship. I like it. And it cleans the ship well.” She shrugged. 

 

Torian must’ve made a sound of agreement because Saoirse turned her eyes to his. 

 

I _t would be so easy to kiss her_. Torian thought, he caught himself reaching out a hand to do just that.

 

“Hey, Torian, you wanna be my backup on Quesh?” She smiled slightly, chewing her bottom lip.

 

“Yes.” He might’ve answered a bit too fervently.

 

He didn’t think she minded though, as her smile grew. “Awesome.”

 

He thought that would be the end of the conversation. It wasn’t.

 

Saoirse jumped over the back of the couch to plop down next to him. “What we watching?” She snuggled next to him.

 

“Uhh,” Torian felt his ears go red, the only part of him that blushed.

 

“Oh!” She sat back from him. “Does my being cuddly bother you? If it does, I won’t cuddle you. It’s just, I cuddle everybody else. I was trying to show you that I accept you as a member of my crew.” She flashed a nervous smile.

 

Torian blinked at her. “No! You can cuddle me. If you want. It was just a surprise. Mandalorians aren’t really a cuddly bunch outside of parents and children.”

 

“Oh.” It was her turn to blink. “But you don’t mind?”

 

“No! I don’t mind. You can cuddle me. Whenever you want.” Gods but she could cuddle him whenever she wanted. Wherever she wanted as well. Torian wasn’t particular, he just wanted her to touch him.

 

“Ok.” She smiled sheepishly before cuddling next to him again, her head pillowed on his shoulder, her arms wrapped around his arm. “So, what we watching?”

 

“Umm, huttball?” He had honestly been paying more attention to the droid than what was on the screen.

 

“Mind if I change it?” Saoirse giggled. 

 

“Nope.”

 

He swallowed thickly when she leaned across from him to get the remote. Her breasts brushed against his arm and stomach. He took a deep inhale of breath, a mistake as he smelled her.

 

Coughing, he brought his hand to cover his mouth, so he didn’t cough on her.

 

“Torian?” Her fingers touched his cheeks delicately. “Are you alright?”

 

He nodded, still coughing.

 

Instead of rushing to get him water or pounding on his back, she leaned in and licked his face, from his chin, over his nose, to his forehead. Torian stopped coughing.

 

“There.” She grinned at him. “No more coughing.”

 

He continued to stare in shock. “How did you know that would work?”

 

“I didn’t. I just thought you looked yummy.” She winked at him. “Oh!” She was using the remote to check the guide, seeing what programs were on all the channels. “There’s a marathon of Are You Afraid of the Cave!* Yes!” She settled back against him, taking his arm and laying it across her shoulders. “You’re fine with scary stuff, right?”

 

He mutely nodded.

 

“Awesome!” She cooed at him, pressing the button that would change the channel to the marathon.

 

Once again, her head settled on his shoulder.

 

Torian ignored what was happening on the screen. She licked him. He looked yummy? What did that mean? Was that a Cathar thing?

 

He really wished that there were more Cathar Mandalorians suddenly. But as far as he was aware, Saoirse was the only one in the entire galaxy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are You Afraid of the Cave is a blatant reference to the tv show Are You Afraid of the Dark. One of my favorite childhood tv shows of all time


	10. Chapter 10

Mako and Gault were tossing out pointers of working with Saoirse in the field, as if the Champion was difficult to work with.

 

“Oh, and if Quesh stinks, do not mention how bad it smells for you.” Mako flashed a grin.

 

“Why?” He looked up from cleaning his electrostaff.

 

“Because if it smells for you, imagine how awful it is for her.” Mako rolled her eyes.

 

“Oh. Right.” Right. That would make sense. Torian really needed to research Cathar. 

 

“Alright, so that’s it.” Mako shrugged.

 

Torian glanced at Gault.

 

Gault clicked his tongue. “Whatever you do, do not make her chase you through something that would bother her fur. She’s punched me for that several times.” He popped his jaw at a memory.

 

Torian glanced over to Mako to see her nodding and rubbing at her arm.

 

“Got it.” Torian jerked his chin once.

 

“Torian!” Saoirse called as she descended the stairs. “We ready?”

 

“As I’ll ever be.” He tried not to stare. Saoirse looked gorgeous in her newly cleaned armor. He swallowed thickly when he realized she was checking him out.

 

“Let’s go turn these people down, nicely.” Saoirse giggled.

 

“Turn them down? Boss!” Gault cried in exasperation.

 

“I don’t use adrenals because most aren’t made for Cathar. I’m not going to lie about using something.” Saoirse tossed an apple core at him.

 

Gault blinked in surprise as the apple core hit him between his eyes.

 

“Come on, Torian. Later guys!” Saoirse grabbed Torian’s hand and yanked him to the airlock.

 

#        

 

Quesh stank. At least he remembered not to mention how much it stank.

 

“Ugh! I have got to see if there’s a way to dampen smells that come in through the air filters.” Saoirse growled in annoyance.

 

Torian wisely didn’t say anything. “We going to go see Moff Dracen?”

 

Saoirse snorted. “No. I don’t work with Imperials if I can help it.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because those last two Imperials I worked for tried to kill me after doing my job. One because he hired me to go somewhere I wasn’t allowed to go to and he had to keep it a secret. The other one because he was embarrassed he hired a bounty hunter to begin with. Both quickly saw the error of their ways.” She scoffed. 

 

“It wasn’t because-” he left his question dangling. He didn’t know much but he did know that Imperials really didn’t like non-human or Non-Pureblood species. The Empire barely tolerated Chiss.

 

“Oh, Torian.” Saoirse giggled behind her helmet, “I’m never stupid enough to take my helmet off when I’m on a job. My helmet comes off when I’m on the ship. Or at my adoption party.”

 

He nodded. “Makes sense. We had a bet on what species you were after you came to our camp on Dromund Kaas.”

 

“Did you?” She sounded impressed. “Who won?”

 

“Me. Kinda.” He smirked behind his helmet. “Everybody was saying human or cyborg. A few had Mirialan or Chiss. I was the only one that guessed Bothan or Cathar.”

 

“Why did you guess those?” She sounded genuinely curious.

 

“Because of the way your voice vibrates. There’s a growling tendency to it that I’ve only heard from Bothan and Cathar.”

 

“Nice work.” She stopped him next to the taxi stand. 

 

“Thanks.” He wondered if her words merited a response. He gave one anyway.

 

“You know how to drive a speeder?” Saoirse looked between him and the taxis. 

 

“Ummm, yeah.” He did, although he preferred walking.

 

“We can take a taxi to the next base. It’d be a shorter walk from there.” Saoirse turned her faceplate away, hands on her hips and she studied the sky. 

 

“I like walking.” Although, he liked the idea of her pressed to his back too.

 

“Then we’ll walk.” She sounded relieved. “I hate taking taxis.” She chuckled. “I prefer to walk everywhere.”

 

They started walking towards the rendezvous.

 

“Why?” He asked after a while.

 

“Because my mom died in a speeder accident. The taxi was hacked, and she crashed.” Saoirse shrugged. “It killed my littermate as well.”

 

Torian was so stunned he stopped walking. “What?”

 

His question made her realize he wasn’t walking beside her anymore. “Torian, it’s fine. It happened when I was ten.”

 

“But you’re afraid to be in speeders.” He frowned.

 

“Yeah. The speeder from Kaas City to the Citadel freaked me out I felt like vomiting every time we went over the expanse.” She sighed, turning her faceplate to look at him. “Come on, we have to go talk to these weirdos about how horrible a spokesperson I would be.”

 

Torian slowly followed her. He wondered if Mako or Gault knew she was afraid of speeders.


	11. Chapter 11

“I knew I didn’t like this.” Torian muttered in comms.

 

Saoirse sighed. 

 

“Agent Dahl, Strategic Information Service.” Agent Dahl, the supposed representative of Adascorp spoke. “I’m placing you under arrest for the murder of Jedi Master Kellian Jarro and his Padawan, and for destroying the Republic cruiser Aurora.”

 

Saoirse rolled her eyes. “If you’ve got a problem, take it up with my employer.”

 

Really.

 

This was basically hypocritical. The SIS arresting her for murder. Guess it was only murder if a so-called enemy was the one that did it instead of an ally.

 

“We plan to, after you clarify a few things. Cooperate and you might not spend the rest of your life behind bars.” Agent Dahl was laying it on thick.

 

Saoirse decided she would never willingly work for the SIS either.

 

The one Jedi in the room ignited his lightsaber, holding it against Saoirse’s neck.

 

“We can take them.” Torian’s voice whispered in her ear.

 

An image blinked up on a holo that was on the desk. It was, surprise, surprise, a Jedi. With some massive ugly-ass shoulder pauldrons. 

 

“Knight Thello,” the Jedi on the holo addressed the other Jedi, “disarm the bounty hunter.”

 

“Not so tough now, are we?” Knight Thello, a cute blonde with perfect teeth in a perfect, unscarred face, asked.

 

Saoirse’s fist clenched. She was going to punch his perfect face in.

 

“Cautiously. They’re a tricky bunch.” The Jedi on holo stated.

 

Saoirse crossed her arms, harrumphing at the insult. Or was it a compliment? She’d figure it out later. For now, she really didn’t like being held under threat. 

 

Knight Thello stupidly de-ignited his lightsaber, clipping it to his belt.

 

“I’m going to pretend this never happened.” She pulled a blaster, pointing it at Agent Dahl. “I suggest you do the same.”

 

“Don’t let her escape!” Agent Dahl screeched.

 

Saoirse put a bolt straight through his heart, her leg kicking Knight Thello’s knee, she heard the crunch of a kneecap shattering. Really, a Cathar in heavy beskar boots was just a bad combo. Or great if you were Saoirse.

 

She heard the sounds of Torian taking care of the other agents that were sadly talked into this suicide mission.

 

Growling, Saoirse punched Knight Thello’s face in, the sinking crack of his skull before her fist sank into his skull had her grinning ferally.

 

Really. A Cathar in beskar was great. She’d have to holo her buir* and thank him.

 

“You’ve only made matters worse for yourself.” The Jedi sniffed.

 

Saoirse growled again, stalking towards the holo. “You forced this outcome!” She growled. “I wasn’t looking for a fight!”

 

“I doubt a jury would agree.” The Jedi stated pompously.

 

The holo cut out.

 

“Teach them to mess with Mandos.” Torian tried to lighten the mood.

 

Saoirse turned to look at him. The air was thick with a strange sort of tension before she burst into laughter.

 

Torian smirked as Saoirse snorted more laughter, bending at the waist. He didn’t know what he said was particularly humorous, but he made her laugh. That was a good thing in his book.

 

“True.” She wheezed, getting her breath back. “True.”

 

“Kellian Jarro. You took down the Mandalorian Killer?” He asked.

 

“He was my final target in the Great Hunt.” She answered.

 

“Good target.” 

 

Saoirse tended to agree. Especially if this faked meeting was any indication of how the Jedi, the Republic, and the SIS operated.

 

An alarm started blaring.

 

Sighing, Saoirse and Torian turned as one to meet the threat head on.

 

“Just an inconvenience.” She shook her head, smiling when Torian chuckled at her observation.

 

#

 

“Vee!” Saoirse yelled as she and Torian entered the ship. 

 

“Yes, master?” Vee popped its head out of the medbay.

 

“Please, clean both mine and Torian’s armor. My glove might have brain matter in it.” She smiled at the droid.

 

“Of course, Master.” Vee puttered up, standing still as Saoirse began shucking off her armor.

 

“Come on, Torian, let Vee clean your armor.” She winked at the Mandalorian.

 

Torian frowned. “I’ve always taken care of my own armor.”

 

“Torian,” Saoirse whispered, pulling his head down, “please, Vee complains it doesn’t have enough to do. Plus, Vee has a sonic cleaner.”

 

“A sonic cleaner?” Saoirse had a protocol droid with a sonic cleaner installed? “For those hard to reach places?”

 

She nodded.

 

“Vee, can you carry both sets of armor at once?” Torian asked the droid.

 

“Of course!” Vee sounded offended.

 

#

 

Saoirse sighed, falling onto the couch. She really was beginning to loathe Jedi. Really. Why were they chasing after her and not the Sith? Or hell, any other Mandalorians? Why her specifically?

 

“Hunter,” Torian started slowly.

 

She turned her head so she could gaze up at him. “I have a name.”

 

“Uh, well,” his ears turned pink.

 

Saoirse bit her lip to keep from laughing. “Would you like to sit on the couch?”

 

He nodded.

 

“Alright.” She sat up, patting the seat beside her. “Have a seat.”

 

His ears turned red, but he sat beside her, an arm already slung across the back of the couch so she could fit herself beside him.

 

Saoirse purred in happiness. He was inviting her to cuddle with him. He wanted to cuddle. Happily, she obliged, snuggling up next to him, rubbing her nose along his collarbone.

 

“What are we watching?” She sighed, looking up at him.

 

“Well, there’s a marathon of Tales from the Tomb*.” He smiled tentatively down at her.

 

“Yay!” 

 

#

 

Gault passed by the doorway of the lounge on his way to the galley, he always glanced inside to see if it was occupied or not. This time, when he glanced it was occupied. By two people. Namely Torian and Saoirse. And they were cuddling.

 

Which wasn’t weird when it came to Saoirse. Saoirse cuddled everybody.

 

It was how they were cuddling that was strange.

 

Torian had curved himself around her, protectively, as if even in sleep he wanted to protect her. It was cute. Endearing even.

 

An almost evil idea began to take root in his brain. Saoirse and Torian were basically the same age. Torian was a year older but still. They’d make a cute couple.

 

Yes, Saoirse and Torian would make a very cute couple.

 

Whistling, his mind made up, Gault sauntered to the galley.

 

“Why are you in a good mood?” Mako didn’t even look up from her datapad.

 

“Nothing, Mako. Not a thing.” He smiled his most dazzling smile when she looked at him.

 

“Ok.” Mako didn’t believe him at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buir - means father, mother, parent in Mando'a.
> 
> "Tales from the Tomb" is basically "Tales form the Crypt". And yes, I realize that "Tales from the Crypt" would've worked but I decided to change it


	12. Chapter 12

“Hoth?” Saoirse perked up, hopping up from the couch to snatch Mako’s datapad. “We’re going to Hoth?”

 

“Yeah.” Mako rolled her eyes. “It’s the next Blacklist target.”

 

Saoirse started purring. “Yes! I adore Hoth!”

 

Everybody looked at her strangely. 

 

“Why?” Gault asked the question on everybody’s mind.

 

“Snow.” She grinned, for once looking her real age of seventeen. “I love snow.”

 

She flashed another grin before flouncing out of the room.

 

Torian, Mako, and Gault all looked at each other. Saoirse likes snow?

 

“Oh, Torian!” Saoirse leaned back into the room. “Want to help me on Hoth?”

 

“Yes.” Torian answered automatically. _Love to._

 

Saoirse winked at him, sticking her tongue out. “Awesome!” She disappeared again.

 

Gault and Mako exchanged looks, both noticing Torian sporting a stupid smile on his face.

 

Mako felt her heart pang a bit. She wasn’t stupid, even if she was a bit naive. No matter how much Mako might like Torian, he obviously liked Saoirse.

 

How did Saoirse feel?


End file.
